Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, to a mechanism for employing multiple correlators for communication device detection.
The Bluetooth® wireless communication standard is typically employed for exchanging communications between fixed or mobile Bluetooth-enabled devices over short distances. Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) communication protocol is an extension of the Bluetooth communication standard and is focused on energy-constrained applications such as battery-operated devices, sensor applications, etc.